Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 is a 2010 British fantasy film directed by David Yates and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the first of two cinematic parts based on the novel by J. K. Rowling. The film, which is the seventh instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman, David Barron, and Rowling. Part 1 was released in 2D cinemas and IMAX formats worldwide on November 19, 2010. In the film's worldwide opening weekend, Part 1 grossed $330 million, the third highest in the series, and the highest opening of 2010. The film received two nominations at the 83rd Academy Awards: Best Visual Effects and Best Art Direction. The film stars: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Helena Bonham Carter, Robbie Coltrane, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Brendan Gleeson, Richard Griffiths, John Hurt, Rhys Ifans, Jason Isaacs, Bill Nighy, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Timothy Spall, Imelda Staunton, David Thewlis. The film co-stars: Warwick Davis, Tom Felton, Toby Jones, David Legeno, Simon McBurney, Helen McCrory, Nick Moran, Peter Mullan, David O'Hara, Clémence Poésy, Natalia Tena, Julie Walters, Mark Williams, Bonnie Wright. Starring *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon - Professor Albus Dumbledore *Brendan Gleeson - Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley *John Hurt - Ollivander *Rhys Ifans - Xenophilius Lovegood *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Bill Nighy - Rufus Scrimgeour *Alan Rickman - Professor Severus Snape *Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley *Timothy Spall - Wormtail *Imelda Staunton - Dolores Umbridge *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Warwick Davis - Griphook *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Toby Jones - Dobby *David Legeno - Fenrir Greyback *Simon McBurney - Kreacher *Helen McCrory - Narcissa Malfoy *Nick Moran - Scabior *Peter Mullan - Yaxley *David O'Hara - Albert Runcorn *Clémence Poésy - Fleur Delacour *Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley 'Cast in Order of Appearance' *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling *Hermione's Dad - Ian Kelly *Hermione's Mum - Michelle Fairley *Charity Burbage - Carolyn Pickles *Death Eater - Graham Duff *Pius Thicknesse - Guy Henry *Dolohov - Arben Bajraktaraj *Thorfinn Rowle - Rod Hunt *Alecto Carrow - Suzanne Toase *Amycus Carrow - Ralph Ineson *Death Eaters - Adrian Annis, Emil Hostina, Paul Khanna, Richard Strange, Anthony John Crocker, Peter G. Reed, Granville Saxton, Judith Sharp, Ashley McGuire, Penelope McGhie, Bob Yves Van Hellenberg Hubar, Tony Kirwood *Elphias Doge - David Ryall *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Kingsley Shacklebolt - George Harris *Mundungus Fletcher - Andy Linden *Bill Weasley - Domhnall Gleeson *Madame Maxime - Frances De La Tour *Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch *Auntie Muriel - Matyelok Gibbs *Waitress - Eva Alexander *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Death Eater - Jon Campling *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Nigel - William Melling *Death Eater - Simon Grover *Cormac McLaggen - Freddie Stroma *Leanne - Isabella Laughland *Lavender Brown - Jessie Cave *Romilda Vane - Anna Shaffer *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Twin Girl 1 - Amber Evans *Twin Girl 2 - Ruby Evans *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Katie Bell - Georgina Leonidas *Blaise Zabini - Louis Cordice *Pansy Parkinson - Scarlett Byrne *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Reg Cattermole - Steffan Rhodri *Mafalda Hopkirk - Sophie Thompson *Skinny Ministry Wizard - Daniel Tuite *Ministry Lift Voice - Daisy Haggard *Balding Wizard - George Potts *Red Haired Witch - Rose Keegan *Scared Man - Ned Dennehy *Mary Cattermole - Kate Fleetwood *Bushy Haired Muttering Wizard - Daniel Hill *Gregorovitch - Rade Serbedzija *Young Grindlewald - Jamie Campbell Bower *Bathilda Bagshot - Hazel Douglas *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Rita Skeeter - Miranda Richardson *Gellert Grindlewald - Michael Byrne *Snatcher - Samuel Roukin Category:Movies Category:2010 Movies